Funding is requested for the continued support of the program at Vanderbilt, which has been in existence since 1967. The scientific base is the Center in Molecular Toxicology, and interdepartmental unit of investigators drawn from several departments in the School of Medicine and Department of Chemistry. Currently there are seven Center Investigators in the program, from the departments of Biochemistry, Chemistry, Medicine, and Pharmacology. They lead the programs, and the influence of the Center is extended to a larger group at the institution through collaborations and sharing of expertise. Funding is requested for the addition of two new junior faculty under the New Investigator category. Research Cores include (i) Enzymatic Oxidation, (ii) Oxidative Damage, (iii) DNA Adduct Chemistry, (iv) Mechanisms of Mutagenesis, (v) Structural and Regulatory Biology, and (vi) Analytic Method Development. Each Core is led by a Center Investigator and involves projects of Center Investigators and others. A new effort has been developed in the area of Molecular Diagnosis and Prevention. Core Facilities with individual budgets and providing service include Center Investigators, Director's Office, Clerical, NMR, Mass Spectrometry, Protein Chemistry, Molecular Genetics, and Cell Biology. The Center grant also supports pilot projects, seminar programs and symposia, and some other items relevant to strengthening programs at Vanderbilt relevant to environmental health related research. The development of a new program in Clinical Toxicology is underway and will provide an interactive program to facilitate community outreach and education. A strong training program in toxicology is in place in the Center.